The meeting
by writerlover101
Summary: sighs i wll never get this summary thing rite. well here goez. no flamez please. its a inu kenhin crossover. i'll TRY to put what i plan to put on it and i plan for it to be a highschool, reincarnation, ppl turning into demons, time traveling fic. :)
1. Default Chapter

 AN: I noe I noe. I have a bad history of not completing stories. My bad. It's just that I had this scenario creeping in the back of my head and I just got grounded off of my TV so … wat else is there to do? Write a story of course! I actually got this kinda idea… I mean the whole rk/inu crossover thing idea… from alandrem. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME! I LOVE YOUR STORIES! Please no flames and no voting for characters cuz u'll just confuse the heck out of me. I kinda already got all of this story in my head and I'm trying to write it down in bursts before my idea's leak out. Oops. there goes one of them. Newyaz please no flames. Pretty pretty please. but I would appreciate it if u could correct my names and stuff. Have a good read, I'm not sure I'll update if I don't really get a lot of reviews. Maybe I will either way? Okay, no more chitter chatter on to typing my story.

Disclaimer: gosh I'm already tired of typing! This is gonna be hell. I don't own rurouni kenshin or inuyasha. 

            The trees shimmered emerald as the sun played with the leaves. Birds chirped happily as they lazed about. Even the usually loud dogs were quiet as they basked in the soothing sunshine. The clouds passed slowly across gently waving fields and meadows. All was quiet and peaceful… 

            "I don't think that was wise Sano…" Kenshin's whisper shattered the calm serenity. You could hear every sound that was made as the dust was disturbed by Sano's retreating footsteps. Around the group of people clustered by the stone well was a seething tension in the air. Kenshin sat lazily on the well watching the scene unfold. 

            "Why… you…" Kaoru's angry hissing was clearly audible in the silence. Even Kenshin had to agree that Sano had gone too far. When Miss Kaoru had joined them at last for their walk to town Sano had casually remarked on her appearance. 'I think he called her an ugly raccoon…' Kenshin ignored Battousai.

He knew Battousai didn't care much for Kaoru but Kenshin was the one in control, not the ex-manslayer. 'I am still very much the manslayer baka.' Kenshin chose to ignore that insult as well. Sano then had, unexpectedly, said that she should climb a tree somewhere and fuck her own kind. Though Kenshin thought that Sano hadn't meant to say that out loud he knew Sano would still face the consequences.

            There was shock first on his face and then wariness. Kaoru had allowed her bangs to cover her face and her slight frame was shaking. At first both Sano and Kenshin had thought she was crying but as she slowly looked up at them she had whispered two words. Why. You. And that was the events that led up to the situation now. He looked at how things had, unfortunately, escalated during his musings and uttered a surprised oro as he saw that Sano was directly in front of him and still coming. 

Sano had been steadily walking backwards and was almost upon the unsuspecting rurouni. As Kaoru pushed him with an enraged yell Sano stumbled backwards arms flailing. Kenshin had been sitting on the edge of the aforementioned stone well and as Sano bumped into him they both fell with a surprised yelp into its darkness. That would be the last utterance Kaoru would hear from them for some time.

Kenshin waited for the impact of the water but instead light filtered through his closed eyelids. He opened them slowly and looked at the swirling lights in awe. Even the loquacious Battousai had no comment for this odd turn of events. Unbeknownst to Kenshin or Sano, who still had his eyes tightly shut, Misao was also falling through the well. During Sano and Kaoru's little spat Misao was practicing her ninja techniques. When Sano and Kenshin fell in the well she had gone after them instinctively. Her mouth was stuck in an uncharacteristic o as she fell quietly with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~Feudal Era~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome stood helplessly as she stared, transfixed, at the site of the bird youkai's hand through inuyasha's stomach. They had come, or rather she ran while he followed, to the well and were arguing on the subject of her leaving when suddenly inuyasha was being attacked. This, added with her having no bow and arrows, wasn't a good thing. She didn't worry much at first because inuyasha was doing fine but then the bird youkai had belted out a sinister laugh and got ten times stronger. 'I vow to never leave my bow behind again' she thought and winced as inuyasha crashed to the ground.

It seemed forever till the trio touched the ground. Kenshin had long ago sensed Misao and cursed his stupidity. 'I wouldn't have made that mistake' was the undeniably smug voice in his mind. He looked at the old crumbling wooden planks of the well and then up at the cloudless sky. Then he smelt the blood in the air. He glanced towards Sano and Misao and gave a small smile as he saw they were still asleep. He leapt out of the well and took in his surroundings. 

His eyes rested, then feasted, on the back of a girl. Her hair reached the top of her but, and a very nice but it was. His eyes lingered there for a moment and then drifted down her uncovered shapely legs. They looked smooth to the touch and, oh, how he longed to touch them. Too easily he could see those legs gripping his hips in ecstasy. But when she cried out a name in panic he was forced to access the situation. 

There was a young man dodging what looked to be a bird's dangerous talons. Except this bird had the features and the form of a man. He could see the gaping hole in the young mans… wait were those ears on the guy's head? 'Yes, yes they were… and? Any more questions' Battousai's voice rang with sarcasm. He heard the woman yell again and decided to join the battle.

Kagome watched Inuyasha fight and wished Sango and Miroku were there as well. 'If only I had greater powers' she thought glumly. A red blur passed her to join the fight. 'Where did that come from? I should have been able to sense if there were more demons' 'You didn't sense the bird youkai' said a nasty voice inside her. She chose to ignore the stab of guilt the statement caused and concentrated on the fight.

The red blur was just that, a red blur. It was even faster than Sesshomaru and Kagome felt unease at the thought of what would happen after the fight was over. Is this a good demon or bad? The bird youkai let out a final yell as it's eyes glazed over and it slumped to the ground. 'He didn't kill the youkai' was the incredulous thought as she felt trust spread through her. The red blur was finally still and she had her chance to take a look at their savior.

He was short, but taller than she. His clothes were clean, though ragged and the faded top he wore had seen better days. Their eyes connected across the cratered field and she almost gasped at the sight of such beauty. 'Even more so than inuyasha's' whispered the traitorous voice in her head that insisted her love for Inuyasha was just a mere infatuation. 

They were violet with swirls of amber in them and utterly breathtaking. Her eyes finally drifted to the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. It should have detracted from his beauty but it just added to his sexiness. 'Sexy?' she shook her head at the odd thoughts and looked for Inuyasha. He lay bleeding on the ground, but his wound was already healing as she carefully walked to his body.

'She's beautiful' Battousai said in awe and Kenshin agreed wholeheartedly. His eyes traveled over her body as she picked her way to the form on the ground. He didn't once think that his scrutiny was out of character. As she continued on her way to the dog-eared man he felt a stab of jealousy. 'She _will_ be mine' was Battousai's firm voice. 

"Hey, Kenshin! You here … what the fuck! Where are we?!" Sano's voice ripped through the quiet. Kenshin looked towards the well and saw Misao by Sano sitting on the edge of it. Misao's hair was tousled and mussed but Sano looked like he had been strolling through the woods and decided to take a little rest. 

"I have no clue Sano." Said Kenshin lightheartedly and began making his way to the lovely lady. His eyes went to her backside and he felt heat move through him. 

"Hello Miss, can I be of assistance?"

"What? Oh." She turned towards him in surprise and blushed cutely as she looked him in the eye.

"Could you… pick him up for me? If you can that is…" her voice trailed off and she gaped in surprise as he fluidly went down and picked up the unconscious form. He smirked at her surprise and again she blushed. She was amazed at his strength, and the way he moved. It was like watching a panther, or what she imagined a panther would move like if she could watch him that is. 

'It was…' Kagome let the thought trail off. She seemed to be doing that often lately. She led the way to Lady Kaede's house. As she picked her way through the path she asked questions to fill the silence.

"So… What are all your names?" was Kagome's first question, asked in a cheery voice.

"Sano."

"Misao."

"Kenshin" her breath caught at the sound of his voice so close to her and her heartbeat sped up. 'Get a hold of yourself Kagome!"

"My names Kagome" was her reply.

"Where are… or should I ask when are we Miss Kagome?" asked Kenshin when he drew level to her on the path.

"Kagome is fine. And we are in the feudal era." He caught her eye and she almost tripped as she became engrossed in them. 'They were violet with amber in them last time!' She tore her eyes away from the now purely violet eyes and wondered if she had stared too long. Kenshin hid his smirk under his bangs.

"Kagome. Beautiful." Misao and Sano exchanged bewildered looks. He hadn't persisted in calling her Miss was the thought that passed between them. Kenshin's acting weird mouthed Sano and Misao nodded quickly in acknowledgment. In unison they turned to the amusing pair. During their exchange Kagome was busy blushing prettily and averting her eyes from this handsome charismatic man. She longed to run her fingers through his fiery red tresses that were as long and as silky as hers.

"Thanks for helping with Inuyasha" Kagome smiled for the first time without restraint or hesitation. It was Kenshin's turn to blush and Battousai didn't like that very much. 'Bah, your blushing as if you were some willing virgin' and decided to punish the poor rurouni. 

"The… pleasure will be all mine." Came the suddenly husky voice beside Kagome. She looked towards him, eyes wide and cheeks flustered. 'His eyes are mostly amber now with violet swirls' She couldn't decide which color she thought was more appealing. The shiver that ran the entire length of her body caused her to close her eyes momentarily, breaking the apparent trance she was in once again. 'Those eyes are definitely dangerous. No matter what color they are.' She once again averted her eyes from him and decided to fill them in on where they were and what was going on.

"Your in the Feudal Era. It's filled with many dangerous demons good and bad. I came here through the well with the shikon no tama. A jewel that is very valuable for its strength increasing ability and, when complete, the wish it can grant. I met this hanyou here. His name is Inuyasha. A hanyou is a half demon half human. He has an older brother that wants Inuyasha's sword, the tetsugai. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother, is a full demon. They're half brothers. I'm a miko, which means I can purify demons among other things. I'm also protector of the Shikon." They looked at her in amazement as she took a deep breath and continued.

"We travel with a lecher priest named Miroku and a demon slayer named Sango. Sango also has a fire cat demon named Kirara. I have an adopted son named Shippou he's a kitsune demon. Both are traveling with us to get their revenge on Naraku, he is also a hanyou. You'll have to ask them why they want revenge though. And you'll have to ask Inuyasha, when he's conscious, too." By the time she was done they were at Kaede's house.

"Kagome why are you after Naraku?" Kenshin asked interestedly but she pretended she didn't hear his question and bustled them in the house. 'I can't tell him how I broke the jewel into a hundred pieces' for some reason the thought of Kenshin thinking badly of her was appalling. Kenshin gently placed Inuyasha on the straw mat and Kagome marveled at the ripple of muscle through the stretched top. Sano looked at Kagome and decided to clear the path for Kenshin.

"Kenshin's an ex-manslayer formally known as Battousai. I'm an ex-fighter-for-higher. And Misao is a trained ninja orphan." Kenshin looked apprehensively at Kagome to gauge her reaction to the manslayer comment.

"Oro?" she wasn't even paying attention to him. He was expecting fear not indifference. But there she was petting what looked to be Shippou. 

"Kagome? Did you hear what Sano said?" She glanced up and gave him a slight smile. He wondered why he wanted to see one of those brilliant smiles instead. He wondered why he wanted to be the one to make those brilliant smiles come to her face. 

"Yes, I heard. You ex-manslayer, him ex-fighter, her ninja girl." She waved a slim hand at him in exasperation. He hadn't known he was holding his breath until he let it out. Relief poured through him as he realized she didn't care about his past. A groan came from the corner as Inuyasha slowly got up. It became hushed as he surveyed his surrounding and rested his eyes on Kenshin and Sano. He began to growl threateningly. 

"What the fuck are you guys doing here and who the hell are you!" was the loud yell that erupted from the hanyou's mouth.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome in a sticky sweet voice. Kenshin arched his eyebrows at what it implied. Inuyasha looked fearfully at Kagome already knowing what would happen.

"Sit!" Kagome's yell rocked the tiny hut followed by a loud scream and thump. There was silence and suddenly Misao's delighted laughter rang through the forest. 

AN: I have NEVER NEVER NEVER wrote such a long chapter in one sitting. My back is killing me. Merry Christmas ya'll!!!!!!! 


	2. A challenge

          AN: I'm sorry if this has taken awhile. Thank u for all the reviews on both ff and mm! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm pretty slow with the whole updating thing… but here it is! I hope you guys like it. And Gin Aibu I have NO idea how this story is coming on but THANKS A LOT for the helpful comments. I think I will use some of your ideas if u don't mind. 

Q: how are you gonna get rid of Inu for Kenshin and Kagome to be together?

A: hehehehe. I'm thinking of bringing someone in for Inu to fall in love wit and finally get him to stop the whole 'I will go to hell with Kikyo ' thing. Though my mind quails on how I'm suppose to accomplish that feat. *sighs* but if anyone has anything betta please don't hesitate to suggest something. And I mite use it.

And I love the idea of Kag and Ken going to Ken time! Thank you SO MUCH for that one. I'm gonna incorporate it in my mind so I'll just… write it when the time comes!! J

AND SPECIAL THANKS TO MY TWO FIRST REVIEWERS RAVENCROW16 AND LEMONMEBABY. *love ur name lemon. hehehe.*

Disclaimer: I don't own, u don't sue! ^-^v. I got that slogan from mm! Love it!

Chapter 2: A challenge

            Miroku's hand stopped inches from Sango's curved behind as someone's yell echoed through the forest. He had insisted fervently in coming with Sango, while Inuyasha and Kagome fought, to gather wood.

            "Miroku what was that?" And why in the seven hells did she have to turn? So many questions that go unanswered… He dropped his hand quickly from its almost achieved perch and looked at her innocently.

            "I imagine Kagome convinced Inuyasha to let her see things her way." Amazingly it was said with a solemn face, he even managed to throw sincere in the mix somehow. Sango smirked knowingly at the direction of the hut.

            "I guess we're done collecting firewood then." And she dropped the stack that, miroku noted sourly, was significantly larger than his. He looked between the two and came to his decision. He puffed his chest out, opened his mouth to suggest gathering a little more, so he could salvage his pride, then looked around in surprise to see Sango's retreating back. He literally deflated, the air rushing out in a disappointed oh. Well, he'll just have to remind Sango who was the man around here by grabbing something much more interesting than firewood.

            "Sango wait for me!" he called out, carefully plastering an impassive face to his features. He trudged after her wondering why he was compelled to prove his masculinity by groping her. But her presence was so dominating… so threatening and challenging, constantly so, to his said masculinity that they both needed to be reminded she was female on a regular basis, every day, in the sun or rain, and every hour, if possible. Miroku had, sadly, put it upon himself to remind her.

            Just when he managed to reach her without her noticing a beautiful laugh ringed the air. It swirled around him, through him, and took his breath away. It was sexy and erotic and Miroku wondered how a laugh could affect him so. He stopped in his tracks as his heartstrings were plucked and twanged. Sango turned inquiringly at Miroku, wondering what had caused him to stop.

            She saw his face, the surprise there, and smiled in relief. She was really getting tired of his 'affectionate pats' as he called them, and what he mistook to be blushes oh her part were in reality pent up rage. She had to restrain from killing him outright at times. She sighed, long and heavy, as she contemplated the question of her ever finding a mate. Then shook her head at her foolishness. She was a demon slayer. Who would want a woman as strong as himself if not stronger? They had stopped during their separate musings but Miroku started when he heard Sango's voice.

            "Who do you think that was?" Miroku blushed as he realized he had been standing there quite awhile. He cleared his throat and without another word resumed walking. Trying desperately not to run in anticipation as he echoed Sango's earlier question. 'Who was that?' Sango followed behind him, blissfully happy to be ignored by the lecherous houshi.

~*~*~*~ at the hut or shack… Kaede's house~*~*~*~

            "Where did you come from?" You could hear the mistrust and suspicion in Inuyasha's voice. The little man didn't worry him or the little girl. Feh, they barely came to his eye level! It was the tall man that carried the symbol for bad on his back that gave him a twinge of apprehension. What was his name? Oh yeah, Sano. 

But surprisingly Sano stayed silent and looked to Kenshin. As if he needed answers from such a wimp! Before he could ask the question, if possible, ruder than before Kagome elbowed him sharply. He looked at her and almost flinched at the look she was giving him.

            "I think me and you will get along just fine." Misao proudly declared in a cheery voice. She knew she would be friends with this strangely dressed woman, and it would definitely be entertaining to see how she handled the dog boy. She got up from her position in the corner and tugged on Sano's hair.

            "Come on. Lets get some fresh air." And with that said she dragged a protesting Sano out the door. Kagome took it all in stride but the two men sweat dropped at the odd display. 'Feh maybe I'll change my opinion of that Sano guy' even as Inuyasha thought this he scowled at Kenshin. Kagome could practically see the insults and rude thoughts going through his head and glared at him until he stopped, reluctantly. 

            Kenshin looked directly at Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha completely. Battousai didn't take Inuyasha's earlier display well. In fact, Battousai was clamoring to kill the hanyou. Kenshin could see the enticing image. He would stand up fluidly and draw his sword. He would look at Inuyasha's apologetic crying face and slowly turn his reverse blade sword around…

            "Kenshin?" he was snapped out of his wonderful daydream by Kagome's voice. 

            "Kagome…?" was his reply as he arched a brow in her direction. He could see her averting her eyes and almost kissed her right there. Battousai wasn't helping much when he was practically screaming to take her and just kill the dog thing. Kenshin leaned forward involuntarily then snapped back as if he had been burned. Inuyasha noticed this and barely contained himself. He wouldn't make Kenshin's obvious attraction to Kagome known to her. 'Thank the gods she doesn't know the effect she has on people because of her beauty.' 

            "Kenshin what time did you come from?" Kagome couldn't hide the curiosity in her voice. She looked up at last into his beautiful eyes, and was caught. He held her gaze as he began.

            "We were going to the town with some… friends when one of them pushed Sano. Sano bumped into me and we fell through the well. Misao tried to save us but got pulled in too. We are from the Mejia Era, when hard won peace is finally a reality. Where I am a simple wanderer. I fought in the revolution as Battousai, killing many to achieve peace for the weak. But after it was over I decided to wander and repent for the lives I have taken with the help of" he drew his sword slowly "this. My reverse blade sword. I have vowed to never kill again." It rang in the room as if in testament to that fact as he put his sword back into its sheath.  

            Inuyasha's disgusted Feh was drowned out by Kagome's squeal. She threw herself across the room into Kenshin's arms in, surprise, slow motion. Kenshin could see Inuyasha's face fall harshly.  

            "Kenshin, oh Kenshin. Your absolutely wonderful at…."

            "Kenshin?" Kenshin snapped out of the image Battousai had put in his head. There sat Kagome, unfortunately, across the room. He could hear Battousai's evil laughter through his head. I'll get you somehow for that manslayer, but when he had Kagome suddenly in his lap, her arms wrapped around him, and his mind emptied. He blinked a few times to discern if it was an illusion again but Battousai was silent.

            She had crawled across the room to hug him in comfort. 'Did I let my emotions show on my face? Could she see the pain I have felt?' He slowly wrapped his arms around Kagome in turn and was silent for a few precious moments then bent his head down to whisper in her ear. 

            "Now's not the time. But I thank you for the invitation Kagome." Kagome shivered deliciously at the sensation of his mouth by her ear, brushing against it. Her body liquefied at what he implied but at the same time stiffened. She put her palms against his chest to push away from him and almost collapsed against him again when she felt the shudder go through him. 'I did that to him?' But before she could think further on the new knowledge she had attained Inuyasha's face came between them.

            "Get the fuck away form Kagome." Inuyasha had stood still in his spot, amazed at what was going on. Surprise stacked on surprise had caused a temporary paralysis to come over him but as he smelt Kagome's arousal he broke through it. 

            How dare he say that to MY Kagome! He was going to kill the son of a bitch. Kagome almost looked grateful as Kenshin released her. He saw the small man's nose twitch and widened his eyes, startled once more. That man was not normal! He could see that Kenshin had smelt Kagome's arousal too. Kenshin turned towards him and winked, smiling softly. Inuyasha's snarl started deep and erupted out in a yell of rage.

            "I challenge you." Was Inuyasha's almost unintelligible sentence. He could almost feel Kagome's refusal begin to be uttered and shot her a look almost as potent as her own. This was a challenge, his fight, don't interfere or try to help him, was what the look said. She gulped in fear for Kenshin but nodded once in understanding. For some reason Inuyasha had to do this. Though she understood this she didn't have to like it. She shot Kenshin a concerned look, but he was calm and composed.

            "I accept" came the quiet but firm voice.

~*~*~*outside the hut..~*~*~*

            "Sano entertain me." Misao's voice held a hint of a whine as she tapped her foot impatiently against the ground. But when Sano turned towards the woods and caught a flying boomerang thingy she forgot all about her boredom. Up the hill came two figures, one was running towards Sano but the male figure was walking leisurely, coming to her.

            She got herself ready to fight and couldn't stop herself from sighing as she spotted her opponent. His easy smile was contagious and she found herself smiling hesitantly back. "Aoshi-sama is way more handsome' 'Of course of course, but this one has his … good points.' During her silent debate, with her ninja training, she sensed a hand reaching for her and jumped back.

            Miroku stood, amazed. She had evaded his touch. She looked immersed in thought, with her cute braid and wide eyes, and he couldn't pass up the chance she had portrayed. But she had… evaded. 

            "How… how did you do that?" Misao could hear her would-be-captor's voice. She looked at him, ready to give him a piece of her mind and forgot her anger as she looked into his eager face.

            "Well…" and their conversation began. They tuned out the two figures about ten feet away that were engrossed in their own conversation.

~*~*~

            "Give me back my boomerang!" Sano noticed that she wasn't even out of breath as she said this. She held out a strong calloused hand to take it from him. He had other ideas for this beauty.

            "Why? You gave it to me." Sango could've smacked the cocky smirk and knowing eyes off of this stranger. She knew the rules of this game.

            "What do you want for it? Money?" Sano's smirk got even wider if that was possible. He looked down at her upturned face. 

            "Money isn't the first thing I have on my mind at the moment. How bout you give me your name instead sweetie." She blushed at the nickname. The nerve of the guy! He had just met her and he was calling her names? She almost screamed in frustration. Never had anyone made her feel so much at once. She would only admit, in the deepest parts of her consciousness, that he had made her flustered, pleased, embarrassed, enraged, and flattered. This was proving to be a day of revelations and discoveries.

            "It's Sango." She muttered halfheartedly. She actually did blush when she felt the fingers on her skin and he lifted her face to meet his. 

            "Your name, you, deserve the nickname sweetie" and this is when he surprised her "do you mind if I call you that Sango" how could such a hard man be sweet? It just made her want to get to know him more. They looked in each other's eyes, for a second entranced in each other. That one-second was all it took for the three silent figures to slip in the woods. 

~*~*~

AN: sorry this chapter was shorter than the other one. Mwuhahahahaha! Me evil cuz me make cliffy. You know flame! Hope it was good… Newayz sorry for the long wait! *smilez* please don't be mad and I'll try to update sooner next time! Ja ne!


	3. i guess the fight

Midnight-Kitsune: Lol. Am I THAT transparent? You'll see if he comes or not! :) Thanx for reviewing! :) 

RavenCrow16: Nice to see you again!  Lol. 

Neikochan9097: THANK U SO MUCH for telling me the real names. Whew. I'm glad I have them now. I was a little worried about that.  The only other name I could spell with out messing it up was Feudal Era so I spelled that instead. And… to your other question… I guess I'm going for a Kurama type thing? Okay if you don't get this explanation it's my fault entirely so here goes. *takes deep breath* Battousai is like an alternate part of Kenshin or… a personality he had to acquire to accept his new way of life and to cope with killing ppl everyday. And then, I guess he just shed it when he decided to not kill because that's what Battousai was for… am I making sense cuz I'm just taking this from the top of my head… Newayz Battousai is now like that part of you that always has a second opinion. Or that part of you that wants to torment you with the truth. And around Kagome, since Battousai actually approves, he is even more…active than before. *sighs* no I don't think I've made any sense. Why do I even try to put my thoughts on paper! *throws hands in air disgusted with self* tell me if you understood that or not PLEASE! oh and don't flame me neone who reads this little explanation because I just kinda made it up for this story… hehe *backs away slowly*

MysteryLady_tx: :) HI! I'm so glad you thought it was an xcellent story! U reviewed 5 times!!!!! And I only got 2 chappies up! I don't noe if you meant to or what but still…I LOVE YOU! Lol.

Nightmareofcat: lol. ur the first person to point that out! I thought it was funny plus I like the pairings! I kinda wanted to match everyone else up wit different pplz. Glad you like the story! Thanx for reviewing!

K: thank you very much k. :) I'm trying very hard to listen to ur suggestion! :)

Hey look guys! I responded to reviews! Took awhile but I'm happy! Yay! Well on to the story!

Disclaimer: *wakes up groggily from keyboard* wha… what happened? Oh… yeah, disclaimer. Don't own either of them. Kay? Kay! Nighty night now… *drops head back on keyboard* ka;jdkjf

Inuyasha led the way to his chosen battleground. The three walked in a solemn line, no one talking, all lost in thought. Around them were the sounds of the forest. Squirrels chirped and birds sang, not knowing what was going to happen in their own home. Trees rustled with every whisper of wind and the flowers smiled up at them. It was a nice day for a fight…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin could feel the confidence radiating off of the Dog boy. He didn't exactly know how fast or strong this Inuyasha was but he was sure that he could defeat him without the aid of Battousai. He knew his alter ego would love to have a chance at this insulting hanyou but it was against his vow to kill and after ten years of following it he wasn't going to let some stupid fight ruin it. 

He tried to size Inuyasha up and almost smiled at the frustration Battousai emitted when he got nothing from the assessment. 'Well, I beat that one bird thing while he couldn't. Let that be assessment enough' Kenshin's smile turned devilish as he gave a sidelong glance at Kagome. A frown had marred her beautiful face with worry. She was such a caring soul. Reminded him a lot of Kaoru but Kaoru tended to be slightly violent. 

'Violent! She acts like she can take you on sometimes! She is insolent and too dominating.' Did you never think that maybe that's why I was around her? His inquiry was met with silence. Kenshin almost chuckled out loud but he knew how that would look. Finally they reached a clearing that looked almost customized for fighting.

There were wooden benches at the sides of the cut grass. Kenshin and Kagome sweat dropped a little at that. The outer grass was tall but there was a clearing of cut grass that was the size, roughly, of a baseball stadium. The trees beyond the tall grass were dark and mysterious even though they had just come from there. It made it seem as if there was a wall of darkness that kept people in. The tops of the trees blended and merged together. 

Kagome stared in disbelief. She had never come across this place! But she didn't usually go exploring because she didn't know how to take care of herself and always got in trouble. Unknowingly she had repeated the words Inuyasha told her every time he caught her trying to explore. She looked towards the two opponents. Inuyasha was standing cockily at one side while Kenshin crouched into a fighting position. She didn't know how long this was going to take so she sat down on the smooth wooden bench.

Inuyasha stood there thinking that it would take awhile for this mere human to even get to the other side of the battleground and became slack jawed when Kenshin disappeared before his eyes. Before he could crouch in a defensive position for the attack he was slammed back with the force of Kenshin's blow. He stood there, over Inuyasha's lying form, violet eyes and swirling amber, with the coldest face Inuyasha ever hoped he would see. 

"Get up. And maybe next time you won't underestimate me." Unnervingly Kenshin's voice was light and cheerful, belying the cold and calculating look on his face. Inuyasha slowly got up and winced at the pain in his chest. A reverse blade sword had done that to him! He could feel it bruising already and almost grimaced at the knowledge. 

He wasn't sure if he would come out of this still looking pretty. He pulled tetsaiga (Neikochan help! Sp? Lol.) out slowly, watching to see the wonder that usually went on everyone's face when they watched the sword turn into a large fang. To Inuyasha's disappointment Kenshin showed nothing, you would think he saw swords transforming everyday!

Kenshin watched the sword transform and mentally shrugged. Hey, he was in Sengoku Jidai, with a dog demon, a miko, and he had time traveled in a stone well. He was pretty sure surprises were forever ruined for him now. He watched with amazement as Inuyasha swung the sword at his head. You got to be kidding me. Did he not see me go across the whole battleground without him knowing or seeing! And he actually thought he could beat him with slow movements like that. 

He almost laughed out loud as Inuyasha's sword almost hit him. He was going to have fun in this fight so he had to make it look like Inuyasha was putting him through his paces. He barely dodged attack after attack, and gave him a light tap with his sword at last. Inuyasha turned disbelieving eyes at him and Kenshin knew, by the anger in his aura, that he had figured out Kenshin had been playing with him.

            How dare this… this… pipsqueak play with him! Inuyasha knew that compared to Kenshin's first hit that second hit couldn't even be considered as such.

            "Fight me! Stop playing around, if your going to defeat me defeat me already." Inuyasha snarled the last bit but he knew now that this 'mere' human could probably defeat him. Kenshin stood for a while and then nodded, coming to a decision. 

"I am truly sorry for deceiving you Inuyasha. I will indeed finish it." Kenshin moved forward fluidly and then disappeared again. Inuyasha stood alert, wondering where he would be coming from. How can he be so damn quiet! Inuyasha couldn't even here the baka's footsteps! Inuyasha's nonexistent respect for Kenshin became existent. He felt the rush of wind from behind him and tried to turn to block but was knocked out cold from the blow to the neck. He fell unconsciously to the ground knowing he was beaten.

Kagome watched Kenshin while he stood there over Inuyasha's prone body. He turned to the astonished gaze of Kagome and smirked at the amazement. He walked towards her slowly, he could almost see her heart beating faster. Then the ground came up to meet him as something hit him from behind.

AN: oh uh! Lol. who DARE hit Kenshin! Wat will happen now? He beat Inuyasha like THAT! Or did he? How come kenshin didn't sense him? Was it because he was entranced by kagome? Hehehehe. I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE BUT I HAVE PROBLEMS WIT SCHOOL AND ALL… WELL I'LL TRY MY BEST! SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT… YEAH… I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! JA NE! THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS PPLZ! IF I DIDN'T REPLY TO A REVIEW ITS BECAUSE… I'M TOO LAZY? SO SUE ME… NOT FOE REAH GUYS! LOVE ALL YA'LL! BYZ. JA NE.


End file.
